


Lazy Nap

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together, Spooning, nap, sexual curiosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: A short thing.Charlie goes and joins Peter as he's taking a nap, even though she's much too old. A very mild NSFW warning I guess...nothing really too explicit. I dunno, the tags tell all.Incest warning obviously, you don't gotta read this. Also my endings always suck.





	Lazy Nap

The house was very quiet. Which wasn't too uncommon for the Graham household, especially in the hours after school.

Charlie wandered out of her room and quietly headed over to her brothers room. Pushing on the door, it opened an inched and she peered inside. Peter was laying there in his bed, evident by his messy hair just slightly peeking up over the sheets. 

She carefully stepped into his room and shut the door, making sure to not make any loud sounds that would wake him. She was tired and felt like taking a nap as well. And quite frankly, she'd prefer to take one with her older brother. The curtains in his room did a much better job at blocking out the sunlight anyways.

As she crept towards his bed, her mind went to what her mom would think of this. She probably wouldn't be very happy about it. Or she'd say the same thing she always would when she saw the two messing around. _You're too old to play with your brother. Why don't you make plans with friends from school?_ She scowled. Even her classmates had questioned her about it once. _You like hanging out with your brother? Siblings are annoying._ Apparently this was the norm, but she never felt a strong disdain towards Peter. In fact she...rather liked him...

Her older brother was laying on his stomach, with his hands underneath his pillow. She very slowly climbed onto his bed; Peter wasn't exactly a deep sleeper, so it was possible he'd notice. Not really caring, she crept over him, onto the side of the bed closest to the wall. Peter shifted slightly.

"Huuh..."

Being super silent, she slunk down underneath the blanket and made herself comfortable. Peter evidently sensed her presence. 

"Wh...Charlie..?"

She repressed a 'cluck' and just gently pressed against his side, closing her eyes and drifting off.

There was an audible sigh from him, but he was apparently too dazed to do anything about it. In his head, he quickly rationalized it. _'She's napped with me when we were younger. And I'm fully clothed.'_ He fell back into his slumber quickly, letting her stay close.

-

Charlie's eyes fluttered open, feeling the subtle daze of light sleep. She felt warm and snug as she realized her brother had his arms wrapped around her. There legs had also somehow intertwined with each other and the younger felt completely safe. Smiling to herself, she backed up closer up to him, her back against his chest. Peter absentmindedly pulled her closer, cuddling her.

Feeling this, she sighed contently, but then paused as she felt...something else. Something rather solid, that was in his shorts. She immediately blushed, before realizing what it was. Or rather, she had an assumption, and lightly backed into his groin to see.

 _'Is that...a boner...'_ She thought to herself, a little stunned. Charlie had heard of the word before, and what it was, but she didn't really know what to think. It sounded sort of fake when she first heard of it, but there was definitely a hard lump in his shorts. She laid there completely still, sort of fascinated, while holding back a small giggle. Trying to imagine a penis standing up. 

Still curious, she remained there pressed against him. As much as she wanted to feel it with her hand she didn't feel like that'd be okay without his permission. It might even wake him up, she wasn't sure. Being careful about it, she simply rubbed her rear up against the hard lump, feeling her face grow hotter. 

There was suddenly a soft groan from Peter, a small tint of pleasure in the sound. Charlie instantly felt a woozy, hot feeling within her body. It was especially prevalent between her legs, a sudden strong burning desire. She wasn't sure why but she really wanted to hear her brother make that sound again. As carefully as possible, she did the same action again, a smile spread on her face. 

"Ahh..." 

Charlie remained quiet as her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. _'He's so cute...'_ she smiled to herself, but then felt Peter start to shift. He lifted his head slowly, waking up from his sleep. Then he seemed to pause for a second.

"Oh, fuck-" He immediately backed away from her with a jolt. Her heart sank a little, but Peter addressed her before she got to really dwell on it.

"Charlie, seriously, why're you in my bed-" His voice had that tone to it, annoyed, but never menacing.

"I just...wanted to take a nap with you..."

"Sis, you're too old for that now..." There was gentleness in his voice as he leaned up, but she didn't move in the slightest.

"Why?" She protested in a whisper, so he wouldn't hear her. But deep down she already knew why. Sex stuff, clearly. Still a little confused by it, since they weren't naked, or kissing, or-

"Come on, I have to get up anyways. You have homework?" 

She exhaled a silent sigh of relief, glad that her brother was still talking to her like he always did. Rubbing one of her eyes, she finally turned around. Peter was sitting on the side of his bed, his back to her, but he glanced over.

"It's almost six. Maybe there's dinner downstairs?" 

Nodding she climbed out of his bed and followed him as he headed out the door. She still felt some small blush sting her face as he lightly patted her head, though rather briefly. He seemed like he felt a little awkward but he didn't ignore her. Content that things were still normal, she kept her thoughts in her head.

_'You're the best...'_


End file.
